


Touch Inside

by Aversa



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Agony, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bittersweet, Canon Gay Relationship, First Time, Gay For You, Gay Sex, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Hope, Kindness, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Monsters, Oral Sex, Pain, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Telepathy, following the plot of the movie
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aversa/pseuds/Aversa
Summary: Charles dachte alles über ihn zu wissen. In der kurzen Zeit der Ruhe vor dem Sturm kommen sich beide näher als sie es anfangs für möglich hielten. Doch als eine unbekannte Schönheit ihre Wege  kreuzt und ihr Blick sie verfolgt, wird ihre Ruhe gestört. Sie schafft es eine Seite in Erik hervorzubringen von der keiner von ihnen gewusst hatte, eine die Charles zu spüren bekommen sollte und er  erkannte nach und nach : Shaw war ihnen um Längen vor raus. [Man x Man | Cherik]





	Touch Inside

**-"How do you destroy a**  
Monster without becoming  
one?"  
-"You love it." 

 

 

**Kapitel. 01**

 

Lächelnd ließ er das Glas auf der Theke nieder. Es war sein viertes und auch nicht sein letztes. Gleich neben ihm an der Bar saß Erik, welcher eine Bierflasche in der rechten Hand hielt. Natürlich Bier. Sie hatten sich am Abend entschieden, nach all dem Training mit den Kindern, etwas Spaß zu haben. Nun was hieß _entschieden_? Er hatte die Idee gehabt und ihn überzeugen können. Nur etwas trinken, nur etwas locker lassen. Hatte er ihm versprochen. Nun saßen sie dort schon seit einer Stunde und redeten über alles was ihnen in den Kopf gelang. Über sie selbst, über die Anderen und über das jetzt. Der Jüngere wandte seinen Blick zu ihm herüber, gerade als dieser selbiges tat .Wie so oft stumm aber vielsagend sahen sie sich an. Immer einen romantischen Moment länger als sie es bei irgendwem anderen tun würden. Sie brauchten keine Worte zur Verständigung. Doch jedes Mal wenn Charles in jene Augen sah, durchfuhr ihn ein sanftes Kribbeln, ein flattern im Magen , so wie jetzt gerade. Es war eigenartig und wahr haben konnte er dieses Gefühl nicht, es schien einfach deplatziert. Aber es war echt, das wusste er. Sie waren gemeinsam durch das Land gereist, hatten sich Zimmer geteilt, gegessen und bei jeder Fahrt direkt nebeneinander gesessen. Diese Momente hatten nach und nach eine tiefe Freundschaft geschaffen. Jedes Lachen von Erik, jeder Blick von Charles waren sie Beide zusammen. Zusammen als Freunde, als Brüder.

„In letzter Zeit scheint dich etwas zu beschäftigen.“

Kurz blinzelte Charles ehe er leicht seufzte.

„Wir bereiten einen Haufen Kinder für einen Krieg vor. “

Kurz spielte er an seinem Glas herum, hielt jedoch inne um wieder zu Erik zu sehen welcher in Skeptisch ansah. 

„Du weißt das es keine Kinder mehr sind.“

Etwas ließ er den Kopf sinken. Noch hatte er nicht zu viel getrunken. Das würde er auch nicht, seine Mutter war ihm abschreckendes Beispiel genug gewesen.

“Ja...vielleicht.“

Die Stimmung sank schlagartig, nur dank diesen kurzen Gesprächs. Es gefiel ihm nicht, sie waren hier um etwas locker zu lassen und nicht um die Stimmung aufzuspannen. Er überlegte kurz was er sagen könnte, wie er das Thema wechseln könnte. Im selben Moment fing an Musik zu spielen. Instrumentale Musik, welche irischen Ursprungssein musste. Nur langsam merkte er das ihm diese Melodie bekannt war. Langsam regte sich etwas in der Bar und die Leute begannen sich etwas weiter hinten in der Bar zu regen. Eine kleine Tanzfläche. Oh ja, er kannte diese Geigenmelodie. Sein Blick wanderte weg vom Geschehen zu Erik, welcher scheinbar schon befürchtet hatte was Charles durch den Kopf ging. Vielsagend hob er eine Braue woraufhin der Ältere nur den Kopf schüttelte.

„Oh nein.“

„Ohh doch.“

Er sträubte sich wie erwartet dagegen. Mit jedem neuen Auftakt wurde die Melodie im Hintergrund etwas schneller, lachen und undeutliches reden war zu vernehmen. Erik erwiderte nun nichts mehr, wandte den Blick ab und hielt sich an der Theke an seinem Bier fest als sei es sein Rettungsring. Es war schade, dass er zumeist so verschlossen agierte, vor allem weil er sich dadurch selbst am meisten die Freude verwehrte. In einer sanften Geste legte er ihm seine Hand auf den ausgestreckten Arm und konnte so seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder gewinnen.

„Du weißt nicht ob es dir Freude bereitet bis du es ein mal versuchst.“

Inständig und auffordernd sah er ihn an und einen Herzschlag verharrten sie so. Charles konnte fast schon sehen wie die Räder in seinem Kopf ratterten, wie er abwägte und mit sich selbst verhandelte ehe er schließlich aufstand. Der junge Professor konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken und folgte seinem Kameraden zu der Tanzfläche auf welcher bereits wenige Männer und Frauen sich vergnügten. Um sie herum standen im Rhythmus klatschend und jubelnd einige weitere Menschen. Wenn man genauer hinsah, dann war es keine Tanzfläche, sondern einfach nur ein Platz an dem keine Tische und Stühle standen. Kurz verblieben sie an der Seite um die Menschen zu beobachten, es waren ungefähr 6 Stück. Sie tanzten fröhlich, als gäbe es kein Morgen, ohne besonderen Schritt. Damals als Kind, hatte er zu diesem Lied getanzt, gemeinsam mit seiner Schwester. Ohne zu zögern machte er einen Schritt vorwärts und wandte sich etwas zu Erik, nur ein kleines Lächeln und er wusste was er von ihm verlangte. Unwillig aber scheinbar amüsiert über seinen Enthusiasmus folgte er ihm auf die Fläche und die Menschen erfreuten sich an dem Zuwachs. Wenige Sekunden später begann Charles sich zu der Musik zu bewegen. Eher gesagt seine Beine. Sicher setzte er Steppschritte zum Takt der Geigen und Bouzouki Musik und versuchte einige kurze schnellere Folgen ehe er prompt anhielt und sich Erik zuwandte. Einige Leute applaudierten kurz lauter und auch erschien etwas überrascht.

„Na komm.“

„Ich kann das nicht.“

„Das muss man nicht. Man fühlt es.“

 

**Erik POV**

Leicht bewegte er sich nun erneut ,doch weniger gewandt zum Rhythmus und stieß ihn leicht an um seine Aufforderung zu untermalen. Ein fester Blick war es den er zunächst erhielt, der sich jedoch erweichte als er sich davon kein bisschen beeinflussen ließ. Schließlich spürte er wie ihm die Melodie langsam ins Blut ging und er der Melodie begann zu folgen  
Er hatte nie wirklich mit Freude getanzt, noch hatte man ihm irgendwelche allseits bekannten Tänze beigebracht. Seine Familie hatte nicht lange die Chance dazu gehabt und er am Ende nicht mehr die Freude dazu. Denn Freude daran erschien essenziell für einen freiwilligen Tanz.  
. Charles bewegte sich so geschickt und Rhythmisch, wie ihn hatte er noch keinen Mann tanzen sehen. Er wusste wie er seine Füße bewegen musste, wie er seine Arme bewegen musste und seinen Körper. Es war ansteckend ihm zu zusehen. Lachend zog er ihn leicht am Arm in die Mitte der Tanzfläche und er ließ es geschehen. Zunächst nur langsam auf die Musik eingehend, ließ er sich schließlich darauf ein. Zunächst recht unkoordiniert aber schließlich immer gefasster tanzte er und wo sie gerade noch nebeneinander tanzten standen sie sich schließlich gegenüber. Die Musik wurde immer schneller, ebenso wie ihr Atem. In einer kurzen Instanz merkte er schließlich wie er einen jüdischen Tanz begann. Ein Tanz denn man eigentlich auf Feiern tanzte. Die Schrittfolge war einfache Beinarbeit und leicht zu merken. Charles brauchte nicht lange und sie tanzten den selben Tanz im Einklang. Wie man es tat legte er eine Hand auf seine Schulter und kurze Zeit später tat er es ihm gleich. Schweiß rann ihm die Stirn hinab und tatsächlich spürte er wie er lachte.

\- - -

Der Schweiß hatte sich schon längst durch sein Hemd gesogen als sie sich wieder an die Bar setzten nach dem die Musik wieder verstummt war und sie erneut mit ihren Getränken anstießen. Er wusste nicht wann er sich das letzte Mal so amüsiert hatte. Ob er sich jemals so amüsiert hatte.

„Du tanzt besser als du sagtest.“

Mit seinen leuchtenden, blauen Augen blickte er ihn zufrieden an. Er hatte sein Ziel erreicht, er wusste nicht wie er das geschafft hatte. Mal wieder. Erneut hatte er etwas aus ihm hervor gebracht, etwas von dem er nicht wusste das es überhaupt möglich war.

„Und du besser als ich dachte.“

Sanft lächelte der Jüngere daraufhin und ihre Augen konnten sich erst nach einigen Sekunden von einander lösen.

„Was für ein Tanz war das? Deutsch?“

Kurz hielt er inne und er dachte an die Zeit zurück in welcher er ihn das erste Mal sah. Sein Vater hatte ihn mit anderen Männern auf einer Bar Mizwa bekannter getanzt. Damals hatte er es vorgezogen mit seiner Mutter zu tanzen, als mit den den anderen Männern.

„Jüdisch. Meine Mutter brachte ihn mir bei.“

„Ein wirklich schöner Tanz.“

Das war er. Ein schöner Tanz, verknüpft mit schönen Erinnerungen die ihn etwas sentimental werden ließen. Doch störte ihn dies bei Charles nicht wie es ihn bei jedem Anderen stören würde. Er hatte nichts zu verbergen vor diesem Mann.

_-Was weißt du über mich?_

_\- Alles, Erik._

Er wusste alles über ihn. Er hatte gesehen wer er war, was er war und dennoch hatte er ihn gewollt.  
Nie hatte er jemanden an sich heran gelassen, nie hatte er jemanden mehr von sich gezeigt als nötig. An dem Tag an dem er ihn das erste Mal in seinem Kopf spürte, eine mentale Verbindung aufgebaut wurde, endete diese nie. Selbst nachdem er ihm verboten hatte seine Gedanken zu lesen war dieses Verbindung aufrecht erhalten geblieben. Erneut verwickelten sie sich in unaufhaltsame Gespräche und ein Glas folgte dem nächsten. Es wurde immer später und später ohne das einer von ihnen es überhaupt merkte. Schließlich wurde es ruhiger in dem Pub und die Leute beendeten den Abend nach und nach.

 

Der Barkeeper kam mit einem Drink auf sie zu und stellte ihn vor Erik ab. Irritiert betrachteten er das Getränk welches auch Sex on the Beach genannt wurde. Weshalb sollte ihm plötzlich der Sinn nach dieser Art von Getränk stehen? Er trank solche Cocktails nicht und Charles wusste das er solche nicht gerne trank. Doch auch Charles wirkte kurz irritiert ehe sein Blick durch den Raum wanderte. Er beugte sich zu ihm herüber und deutete zu einem Tisch mit zwei kichernden Frauen.

„Von den Beiden Ladys.“, grummelte der Barkeeper wie auf Kommando bevor jemand sich hatte beschweren können.

Es brauchte nicht Charles Mutantenkräfte um zu wissen das die Beiden Interesse an ihm hatten. Sie hatten nun beide schon einiges an Alkohol intus, doch Erik wusste sich als ziemlich trinkfest, im Gegensatz zu Charles welchem man den Alkohol anmerken konnte.

„Sie haben etwas für dich übrig.“

Doch der Deutsche schob das Getränk von sich nach dem er den Beiden einen Blick zugeworfen hatte. Nein, er mochte nicht. Schon gar nicht wenn es sich um diese Art von Frauen handelte. Kichernde kleine Mädchen.

„Das Interessiert mich nicht.“

Wie immer wollte er nichts von den Frauen wissen. Natürlich mochte er Frauen aber nur sehr selten liebte er sie. Auf seiner Suche nach Shaw hatte er einige Frauen gehabt, meist jedoch nicht mehr als zum Vergnügen. Doch nicht nur Frauen, auch Männer und diese hatten sich als fast schon bessere Liebhaber erwiesen als die meisten Frauen. Frauen reichten ihm Cocktails und Männer ihm Bier, es fühlte sich anders an zu halten doch mit dem richtigen Geschmack war beides gut zu genießen. Er hatte sich schon gefragt ob Charles auch über diesen Teil von ihm bescheid wusste wenn er ihm einen dieser Blicke schenkte, die fast schon an Verführung grenzten. Sie hatten sich Zimmer zusammen geteilt. Was ganz und gar dagegen sprach. Dieser beugte sich etwas zu ihm herüber.

„Hat es das jemals?“

Die Frage war offensichtlich nicht ernst gemeint und wenn überhaupt auch rhetorisch. Gerade in diesem Moment hatte er jedoch das Bedürfnis ihr zu antworten.

„Natürlich. Ich habe nur gerade keinen Bedarf an Frauen, aber warum gehst du nicht los und versuchst es?“

Die gegen Frage schien Charles kurz ins Grübeln zu bringen. Erik wusste von seiner Flirtfähigkeit, nicht nur wegen seiner Blicke, nein er hatte sie auch bei Moira schon oft genug unter Beweis gestellt. Moira. Er mochte diese Frau einfach nicht, vielleicht weil er die Einmischung des CIA nicht mochte, aber auch weil Charles sich von ihr hinreißen ließ.  
Er sollte sich nicht daran stören. Es war ein einfaches Gefühl, sollte nicht bedeutend sein. Doch das war es. Er störte sich daran das er Interesse an ihr fand und es war ein weiterer Grund. Ein weiterer Grund sie nicht zu mögen. Vielleicht konnte sie nichts dafür. Aber doch. In seinen Augen konnte sie das. Er hielt Charles für intelligent genug nicht auf das CIS hereinzufallen.

Insgeheim wollte er ihn aber einfach nur intelligent genug finden nicht aus sie hereinzufallen.

**Author's Note:**

> Meine erste richtige Cherik Fanfic ~ Ich bin so aufgeregt `^´  
> Es ist schon lange mein Wunsch mein das aller liebste Slash-Pair so ... auszuleben. Ich hoffe ich kann auch euch ein wenig Freude damit bereiten.
> 
> MFG  
> SEca
> 
> PS: Falls ihr euch fragtet in wie fern so ein "Jüdischertanz" Aussehen könnte: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=toDA6rZdPfA  
> Bei der Musik habe ich mich inspiriren lassen von: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O9a8pVGa1Mo


End file.
